


the horrors of the night melt away

by Maurimoo14



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, P.K. likes to do rituals, Tumblr Prompt, pizza guy Carey, tbh i don't really know what I'm doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3603972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maurimoo14/pseuds/Maurimoo14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"i'm a pizza delivery guy and i just delivered pizza to a guy in the middle of a satanic ritual and he gave me his number" au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the horrors of the night melt away

**Author's Note:**

> 2nd work on AO3 yay!!! i saw this au prompt on tumblr earlier and i wanted to write it so here we go
> 
> -number in story is fake please don't call it, i mean unless you want to then i can't really stop you   
> -comment below with suggestions please   
> -tumblr: connor-mcdavld
> 
> thanks y'all   
> Mauri

Carey leaned against the counter of Mario’s Pizza in his uniform which consisted of a bright red polo with ‘Mario’s’ written in white across the right breast, black skinny jeans, and the cheesy, black hat with a small animated pizza slice that looked like it was dancing in the center. It was around 1:30 am, and Carey was already two and a half hours into his late night shift, that he some how keeps getting stuck with, and of course of all the coworkers to get stuck with he’s stuck with ‘Smelly Stanley’ and ‘Annoying Ashley’. Maybe I can take a quick nap, he thought, but of course just when he closed his eyes the phone starts ringing. 

He groans loudly, "I got it!" He shouts over his shoulder. "Hello Mario’s Pizza, what can I get you?"

"Um…Can I get a large meatlover’s pizza, breadsticks, and a liter of pepsi? And can i get it delivery?" A guy says, stuttering through his order 

"Sure. Address, please, and cash or credit?" Carey types the order, the address, and credit card number that the guy says into the computer. "Ok. Should take about 20 minutes," and he hangs the phone back onto the wall. "I need a large meatlover and an order of breadsticks," he states to ‘Smelly Stanley’ since he’s making the food tonight. 

"Got it." ‘Smelly Stanley’ says in his nasally, high-pitched voice. Carey grabs his jacket and the keys to the delivery car, and waits for the food. After picking at his nails for about 10 minutes, he hears Stanley say it’s done, so he grabs the bag and a bottle of Pepsi out of the fridge and heads for the car. He types the address into the GPS, and starts driving, following the directions he gets. 

He ends up at a dark brown townhouse near the center of Montreal, grabbing the food and bounding up the steps; he rings the doorbell. He doesn’t wait long before the door swings open, and an attractive guy that’s several inches shorter than him with chocolate brown skin and a blinding white smile in gray sweats and a thin, white tee opens the door. Carey looks into the house, and what he sees causes an eyebrow to be raised that’s for sure. A circle with a star in the middle and symbols by each point is drawn on the floor in… _is that- is that blood?_ He looks back at the guy with he’s sure is a very confused expression. The guy looks over his shoulder before quickly turning back around his smile not as big and blinding, looking slightly worried. " Oh…that uh-that’s nothing," before chuckling a little and smiling boldly once again. Carey relaxes a tiny bit and hands him the bag, the receipt to sign, and a pen. The guys signs it and returns it to Carey, in the top corner it says ‘PK 454-203-9106.’ Carey looks up at the guy with a new questioning expression; the guy winks and slams the door in his face. 

and Carey’s sure this is the most confusing situation he’s ever been in his entire life. He stares at the door for a moment before looking back at the name and number for couple minutes; holding his probably badly bruised nose. Turns his attention back to the door and puts his ear against it, and he heres the guy, or ‘PK’, talking in….what language is that? Carey questions it is definitely not French, English, or Spanish. He backs away, and leaves shaking his head. Wondering why he thought this job would be a good idea. _Oh, that’s right, you’re fucking broke, dumbass._ He thinks, glaring at the concrete ground while walking back to the car. 

————————————————————————-

When he finally gets off his shift at 4 am, and gets back to his shitty apartment, he can’t stop thinking about weird, but attractive guy from earlier. He lies awake in bed for what seems like hours, before he can finally go to sleep. 

————————————————————————-

He wakes up at around 2 pm, and thinks ‘fuck it’; he grabs his phone and types in the number. His finger hovering over the dial button before he quickly presses it, and brings the phone up to his ear. Not quite sure what to expect, he hears a grumbly hello like PK just woke up.

"Um.. hi this is Carey, the pizza guy from last night?"

"Oh..Oh! Hey, Hi, um what’s up?" He says nervously.

"You gave me your number last night, so…I’m not sure why I called I’m going to hang up now."

"No! Wait! Do you..uh..want to get dinner with me tonight?" Carey nibbles on his lower lip, not sure what to say. He doesn’t know the guys at all; he’s met the guy for all of 5 minutes, and what he’s learned about the guy is that he’s into doing questionable things, but he seemed…decent? and Carey’s really wants to know what PK was doing. Plus he’s a very attractive guy. 

"Sure."


End file.
